Je t'aime
by Minelae
Summary: J'admire les muscles qui se contractent sous ta peau, ton petit sourire qui se forme en t'approchant, le contacte de tes doigts sur mes joues. Je ferme les yeux. Je n'arrive plus à affronter les flammes de ton regard. Tu me brûles.


**_Hello EveryBody !_**

 ** _Alors, me voilà de retour avec cet songfic un peu spécial ! J'adooore Doflamingo. Je trouve que c'est un personnage hyper exploitable à l'écrit avec son histoire et sa personnalité (de merde x)). Et puis, j'ai pensé à lui et à son frère quand j'écoutais cette chanson et ... Bang ! C'était une évidence dans ma petite tête de linotte : cette chanson était pour eux. Et l'inspi est venue très vite ..._**

 ** _Bon, c'est pas super courant un paring entre les deux mais voilà, je me lance. C'est un peu triste, un peu sombre mais plein d'amour !_**

 ** _Bonne Lecture !_**

 ** _Oh ! Et les perso ne m'appartienne pas (encore) !_**

 ** _Ps : Celles qui attendent le chapitre sur Akashi de ma fic  Vos 10 fantasmes sur ...  Sachez qu'il ne me reste plus que 3 "fantasmes" à écrire et je vous poste le chapitre au plus vite ! ;)_**

* * *

 _ **D'accord, il existait d'autres façons de se quitter**_

 _ **Quelques éclats de verres auraient peut-être pu nous aider**_

La chute fait tellement mal et la réalité et si cruelle. Quand mes yeux croisent les tiens, je ne vois rien qu'un monstre sanguinaire et cruel. Il n'y a rien dans tes yeux. Juste un vide infini dans lequel je me plonge. Je m'y perds et je m'y noie. Je tombe dans ce vide que tu m'offres et je m'y enfonce toujours plus profondément, toujours plus intensément.

Ce vide m'attire. Tu es comme un aimant vers qui je suis obligé de me tourner. Tu es mon centre de gravité, mon point d'ancrage, ma dernière famille. Tu es tout ce qui me reste et pourtant tu n'es rien. Rien qu'un être sans cœur, sans émotion, sans fois ni lois que je dois détruire. Que je suis obligé de détruire si je ne veux pas être détruit moi même.

Car tu es dangereux. Tellement dangereux. Tu es comme un poison qui tue à petit feu. Un poison qui circule dans mes veines et qui pompe mon énergie. Tu es l'ombre qui boit mon sang, fait battre mon cœur, contrôle mes gestes. Tu es ma raison de vivre. Ma seule et unique raison de vivre.

Mon frère.

Mon frère. Qu'es tu devenu ? Tu es mort. Tu es mort depuis si longtemps que mon âme c'est déjà déchirée des centaines de fois. Tu es mort et je suis seul. Tu as disparu et laissé place à un démon. Un démon que je ne peux laisser vivre et pourtant que je ne peux me résoudre à éliminer parce que, ce visage est toujours celui qui fait battre mon cœur.

J'ai peur, j'ai tellement peur et j'ai mal. C'est douloureux ce sentiment. Je vois danser dans tes yeux des flammes rouges de colère. Tu le sais n'est ce pas ? Tu le sais que tu m'as déjà perdu et tu ne le supportes pas. Tu aimes avoir le contrôle sur tout n'est ce pas ? Tu m'as perdu et tu es fou de rage. Comment sais-tu que je t'ai trahis ? Je n'en ai aucune idée …

Je n'ai rien laissé filtré mais ces choses-là, tu les ressens. Tu as une aura incroyable, impitoyable. Je t'ai toujours admiré pour ça. Tu sais, j'ai l'impression que je vais me mettre à trembler. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu es impressionnant. Personne n'oserait lever le petit doigt sur toi. Tu nous effraies.

Mais moi, c'est différent. J'aime ce regard là. Je joue avec le monstre qui vit en toi. Même si, cette fois sera la dernière. Tu t'approches de moi et je ne bouge plus. Je te regarde avancer et j'aime tes mouvements. J'admire les muscles qui se contractent sous ta peau, ton petit sourire qui se forme en t'approchant, le contacte de tes doigts sur mes joues. Je ferme les yeux. Je n'arrive plus à affronter les flammes de ton regard.

Tu me brûles.

 _ **Dans ce silence amer, j'ai décidé de pardonner**_

 _ **Les erreurs qu'on peut faire à trop s'aimer.**_

Je sens tes lèvres se déposer au coin des miennes. Ce contacte m'enivre. Je sens derrière cette douceur toute ta colère. Tu vas me punir, je le sais, tu vas me punir pour t'avoir trahi. Tu es comme ça. Tu n'aimes pas qu'on te désobéisse. Mon pauvre frère … Tu es tellement craint, tellement haït. On prononce ton nom en chuchotant dans les ruelles sombres des villes, on tremble en voyant ton symbole, on s'impressionne devant ta puissance.

Je sens mes yeux se mouiller. Vais-je encore verser des larmes pour toi ? Surement. Parce que j'ai toujours de l'espoir. L'espoir que peut être un jour je parviendrais à te sauver. Tu souris encore. Tu prends mon visage en coupe et tu essuies mes larmes avec tes pouces. Lentement, tu poses un baiser sur mon front puis me murmure de ta voix grave :

\- Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Ne pleure pas …

Un sourire carnassier s'empare de tes lèvres et tu me prends dans tes bras. Je me sens mal. Ton étreinte m'étouffe et me presse contre ton torse. Ce torse si grand et si puissant qui me fait sentir tellement vulnérable. J'essaie de me dégager, j'ai besoin d'aire. Je pousse en posant mes mains sur tes abdos si joliment sculptés mais, tu es bien plus fort que moi. En vain je murmure :

\- Lâche moi ….

Mais tu resserres ton étreinte et tu me presses encore plus contre toi. Je me débats de nouveaux mais je perds mon souffle. Je t'entends rire et je couvre mon visage de mes mains. Je veux effacer ce rire de ma tête. Il me donne des migraines et m'empêche de dormir. Quand tu te rends compte que je ne me débats plus tu grondes sans me lâcher :

\- Tu m'appartiens. Ça ne sert à rien de te débattre tu ne pourras jamais t'enfuir loin de moi. Tu comprends Corazon ?...

Tes mains se posent sur mes poignets et tu me forces à dévoiler mon visage. Je te lance un regard noir. Arrête ! Arrête de vouloir me soumettre comme un chien …

\- Rossinante ? Tu m'as bien compris ?

Je détourne le regard mais tu m'empoignes le menton et me force à nouveau à te regarder. Une nouvelle fois, je croise tes yeux dénuer d'expression. Tu force sur ma peau et tu me fais mal comme toujours puis, tu ricanes :

\- Tu n'apprendras jamais rien …

\- Ne me prends pas pour un de tes pions Doflamingo …

Ton sourire s'efface et tu me pousses brutalement contre le mur. Tu ne mesure pas ta force et ma tête se cogne contre le ciment. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je suis cerné : tes mains de part et d'autre de mon visage me bloquent toutes issues de secours. Je tombe une nouvelle fois dans ton piège.

\- Tu es bien plus que ça tu sais … Mon frère ….

Je souris et tu hausses ton sourcil. Ainsi tu me considères toujours comme tel ? Après tout ce que nous avons fait ensemble ? D'un geste de la main, tu enlèves le bonnet qui cache mes cheveux blonds et tu repositionnes une de mes mèches rebelles derrière mon oreille. Tu me regardes tellement intensément que je me perds. Tu as les moyens de me faire chavirer …

Avec le bonnet tu enlèves le rouge de mes lèvres sans me lâcher des yeux. Je sais ce que tu as en tête. C'est ta manière à toi de me faire payer mes affronts. Une fois le rouge enlever tu m'embrasses. Je résiste à peine, j'ai compris que ce ne server à rien et puis, finalement, en ai-je vraiment envie ?

Ta langue caresse la pulpe de mes lèvres, passe à travers ma bouche et m'entraine lentement puis plus rapidement dans un ballet infernal. Je sens ton bassin se coller à moi et tu approfondis ton baiser. Ta chaleur m'entour et je ne veux plus la quitter. Tu ne t'éloignes que lorsque tu n'as plus de souffle et tu fonds sur ma gorge pour me mordre. Je te dis dans un murmure retenant du mieux mes plaintes :

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on est … censé faire entre frère, Doffy …

Tu rigoles encore, me mordille le lobe de l'oreille, pose un baiser dans mon cou et me répond :

\- Et qu'est ce qu'on est censé faire entre frère ? Hein ?

Je soupire et t'ignore. J'essaie de penser à celui que tu étais.

 _ **D'accord le petit garçon en moi souvent te réclamait**_

 _ **Presque comme une mère, tu me bordais, me protégeais.**_

Avant, on ne se quittait jamais. On passait notre temps ensemble. Frère de sang, liés par un lien plus fort que tout ceux qui existent dans ce monde. Je te regardais les yeux brillant, je voulais tout faire comme toi, te ressembler, te copier parce que tu étais mon ainé, mon exemple dans la vie, ma force.

Tu m'apprenais à me battre, on jouait ensemble, tu me protégeais. A l'époque, tu avais encore ton rire d'enfant. J'étais si fier de dire que tu étais mon frère. Tout le monde m'enviait, j'en étais sure.

Puis, quand nous sommes allés vivre avec les hommes, tu étais mon seul repère. Tu prenais les coups à ma place, me donner le pain que tu avais réussis à voler, on s'entraidait pour mieux survivre. Et petit à petit, tu changeais. Comment en vouloir ? Impossible. Tu as toujours été là pour moi. Et, notre mère est morte et ta haine grandissait, tu me faisais peur. Je ne te reconnaissais plus.

Et, mon frère est mort en tuant notre père.

Je devrais te haïr, je devrais te détester, te cracher au visage et ne plus jamais vouloir que tu me touches. Je devrais te frapper, te tuer si je le pouvais. Je devrais te rappeler à chaque instant que tu es un meurtrier, un monstre mais, je ne peux pas. Je n'arrive pas à t'en vouloir …

Après tout, tu n'étais qu'un enfant qui a été détruit.

 _ **Je t'ai volé ce sang qu'on aurait pas dû partager**_

 _ **A bout de mots, de rêves je vais crier.**_

Et puis, petit à petit, j'ai découvert le monstre que tu étais devenu. J'étais fasciné, je me suis approché de trop près et tu m'as brulé comme tu me brules à l'instant.

La première fois, j'ai hurlé, la deuxième, j'ai pleuré, la troisième je me suis abandonné. Je ne voulais pas que cela se passe comme ça.

Tes mains glissent sous mon T-shirt et ma peau tremble à ton contact glacé. Tu remontes lentement jusqu'à mes pectoraux et tu joues avec mes tétons. Tu sais très bien comment faire. Je sais que tu adores le sexe et qu'à chacune de nos haltes tu passes du temps dans les bordels. Je déteste ça. Pourquoi vas tu toucher les autres ?

Je gémis et je me cambre contre toi. Impossible de résister tu es tellement habile et tu adore me faire succomber …

Tu es si beau. Comment aurais je pus faire pour te résister ? Je ne peux pas, je ne le pourrais jamais et tu sais pourquoi ? Oui, tu le sais … Je suis fou de toi. Je t'aime tellement, tellement que je veux tout faire pour te sauver de toi même. Je veux que tu ne regardes que moi, que tu ne penses qu'à moi, que tu ne veuilles que moi.

Je suis extrêmement égoïste.

Qui es le pire entre toi et moi ? Je ne sais pas. Je suis aussi un monstre à vouloir te mener à ta perte tout en restant à tes côtés pour te regarder sombrer. Toi tu es la lumière et je suis ton ombre. Je conspire contre celui que j'aime et, même si tu te doutes de quelque chose, tu ne dis rien. Jamais tu ne m'as rien dit. Tu te contentes toujours de me regarder et de faire fuir tout ceux qui osent s'approcher de trop près.

Impatient, tu fais tomber mon manteau noir et retire avec empressement mon haut. Je me découvre une énième fois face à tes yeux gourmant qui retracent de loin tout les contours de ma peau. Je vois ta langue passer sur ta lèvre supérieure et je mords la mienne. Tu es la tentation incarner.

Le diable en personne …

De nouveau, tu me plaques encore plus contre le mur et colles ton bassin contre mon corps. Je sens ton désir contre le mien et une vague de chaleur dévale dans mon bas-ventre. Un gémissement m'échappe et je me cambre encore contre toi. Tu grognes et en posant ta tête sur mon épaule tu me murmures d'une voix envoutante :

\- Tu as vu dans quel état tu me mets ?... Il n'y a que toi pour me faire cet effet …

Je ferme les yeux et souris tristement. Je te réponds alors que nos corps sont toujours collés :

\- Menteur.

\- Je ne te mens jamais.

Tu t'éloignes et ta chaleur me manque immédiatement. En m'attrapant le poignet tu m'entraines vers ton lit sur lequel tu me pousses et me surplombes. De qui tiens tu cette taille de géant ?

Tu te penches sur mon visage pour m'embrasser. Un baiser doux, lent comme si tu voulais prendre tout le temps du monde pour me prouver à quel point tu as besoin de moi, à quel point tu me fais confiance, à quel point tu ne me pardonneras jamais si je me dressais contre toi. Un baiser empoisonné qui me grise et me fais trembler.

Je passe mes mains dans tes cheveux. Je veux te garder contre moi mais, ce n'est pas le monstre que je veux, c'est mon frère. C'est l'enfant qui souriait et jouait avec naïveté. Pas celui qui tue sans émotions, qui fait souffrir par plaisir et qui se délecte de la mort. Lui, je le hais.

Tu t'éloignes pour retirer ton haut et tu me laisses admirer ton corps. Moi aussi je te regarde et te détaille avec envie. Comment aurais tu pu être aujourd'hui si tu n'avais pas sombré ? Qui serais tu devenu ?

Je me redresse et pose une main sur ton ventre. Le contacte est chaud et agréable. Tu me regardes sans rien dire. A quoi pense tu ? Bon sang ! A quoi penses tu ? Ça me rend dingue de ne pas savoir ce qui se passe dans ta tête. Tu es indéchiffrable, indéfinissable, inatteignable … Tu es loin, si loin et ça me tue de savoir que tu es hors de ma portée … Je croise tes yeux et te demande en fronçant les sourcils :

\- Ou es tu Doffy ? Ou es tu …

Tu ris.

Tu ris toujours. Parfois j'aime ton rire mais, souvent il est tellement blessant. Tu prends ma main et la fais descendre jusqu'à ta ceinture. Tu me lances un regard pétillant. Je vois que tu as très envie, très, très envie de me baiser … Baiser parce que l'amour tu ne connais pas. En me faisant caresser ton membre dur, tu lâches dans un soupir :

\- Je suis là … Tu ne me sens pas ?

Puis tu me plaques contre le matelas. Tu aimes tellement avoir le contrôle que je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Et puis, je te sens partout. Tes mains se faufilent sur tout mon corps, ta bouche m'embrasse, me mord, ta langue, me lèche, me titille et me fais gémir. Tu descends petit à petit jusqu'a mes hanches que tu couvres de baisers.

\- Tu as maigri …

\- Vraiment ?...

\- Fais attention à toi.

Tes attentions, si rares soient elles, me touchent. J'ai la tête ailleurs car je sens que tu tires sur la boucle de ma ceinture et j'ai tellement envie que tu me touches encore plus intimement. Tu tires sur mon pantalon et je redresse mon bassin pour te faciliter la tâche.

Un sourire carnassier s'empare de tes lèvres. Tu dois avoir croiser mon regard fiévreux et tu aimes l'effet que tu me fais. Tout mon corps et envahit par le désir. D'une main, tu viens caresser mon membre dressé et je retiens avec peines un gémissement profond. Je me sens trembler.

Tu te penches à nouveau sur moi et tu reprends tes baisers sur mes hanches t'approchant de plus en plus de mon sexe. L'attente est horrible et tu fais exprès de me faire languir. Rien que pour voir le rouge s'installer sur mes joues, rien que pour entendre mes halètements et parfois pour avoir le plaisir de me faire supplier.

Tu murmures d'une voix rauque et ton souffle caresse mon membre et me donne envie de te gémir de me prendre :

\- Il n'y a qu'à toi … que je fais ça.

Et tu me prends en bouche lentement, très lentement, te contentant d'abord de me lécher de tout mon long puis de me sucer avec autant de sensualité dont tu es capable. Je gémis cette fois et je prononce ton nom entre mes plaintes langoureuses. Ce plaisir est réel mais la douleur qui s'y cache l'est aussi.

 _ **Je t'aime, je t'aime**_

 _ **Comme un fou comme un soldat**_

 _ **Comme une star de cinéma.**_

Je t'aime et je suis trop con de ne pas te le dire. On s'aime comme des abrutis : dans le silence de la mort. Je t'aime comme un damner, comme un désespéré. A chaque regard je t'aime davantage. Et toi aussi, je le sais. Pour toutes les nanas que tu as tué, pour tous les mecs que tu as torturé pour s'être approcher de trop près.

 _ **Je t'aime, je t'aime**_

 _ **Comme un loup, comme un roi**_

 _ **Comme une femme que je ne suis pas**_

 _ **Tu vois, je t'aime comme ça.**_

Et, je n'ai pas le courage de dire ces mots. Je ne peux plus, je n'ai plus le droit de te les dire. Même après tout ce qu'on fait car, je te trahis chaque jour un peu plus. Je m'éloigne toujours plus loin, toujours plus vite et tu ne pourras jamais rien faire contre ça. Et, si je fais tous ça. Si je risque de perdre tout ce que j'ai en agissant ainsi, c'est juste parce que je t'aime.

Je t'aime.

 _ **D'accord, je t'ai confié tous mes sourires, tous mes secrets**_

 _ **Ceux dont seul un frère est le gardien inavoué**_

Mon souffle est perdu. Tu m'embrasses toujours avec plus de passion et je ressens ton amour. Le peu d'amour qu'il reste encore en toi je suis tellement fier de l'obtenir.

Espèce de grand con.

Je sens que je vais venir. Tu es tellement bon à ça que je me sens comme un petit chat face à un lion. Je te pousse un peu et tu comprends vite le message. Cependant, j'inverse nos positions. Pour une fois, c'est moi qui te surplombe.

Tu me regardes avec surprise. C'est rare quand je prends les initiatives. Je me penche et t'embrasse en souriant. Je ne serais pas une de tes pauvres conquêtes abandonnées une fois utilisée comme un vieil objet qui a perdu de son éclat.

Je frotte mes hanches contre les tiennes et je sens à tes mouvements que tu es impatient. Rapidement, je te débarrasse de ton pantalon. Et, comme à chaque fois je suis impressionné par ta taille.

Toujours à califourchon sur toi je te lance un regard rempli de sous entendu et je me lèche les doigts avant de me pénétrer sous tes yeux grands ouvert. Avec ce calibre, je serai fou de ne pas me préparer un minimum même si ce n'est pas la première fois … Joueur, je te demande entre deux gémissements :

\- Tu … m'aides ? Mmmh …

Une flamme de pur tentation et de désir s'allume dans tes yeux. Tu te redresses légèrement et me prépares en me pénétrant avec deux doigts. L'effet est tout de suite plus intéressant que lorsque je m'en occupe seul et, je lâche un gémissement de pur plaisir. Tout mon corps tremble et je suis obligé de m'accrocher à tes épaules. Tes larges et si masculines épaules …

Je n'en peux plus, j'ai besoin de te sentir. Toi aussi et pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Je dirige ton sexe vers mon intimité et je m'enfonce doucement. Tu grognes et j'halète près de ton oreille. C'est pas possible d'être aussi imposant …

 _ **Dans cette maison de pierre**_

 _ **Satan nous regardait danser**_

Je ne pense plus à rien. Impossible car nos corps sont entrainés dans une danse que seul eux connaissent. Je n'ai plus rien en tête que ton visage empli de désir. Je ne veux rien d'autre que toi. Toi et seulement toi. Cet acte nous rapproche et nous éloigne. Si nous étions restées des dieux jamais nous n'aurions succomber aux plaisirs de la chaire.

Notre descente en enfer et si lente, si profonde, si agréable …

Et là, je me demande pourquoi je devrais te résister. La vie serait tellement plus simple si j'acceptais ce monstre au lieu de le rejeter. Que se passerait il si je lui succombais. Hein ? Doflamingo ? Que se passerait il si tu obtenais ma soumission complète ? Tu serais tellement content … Et moi ?

Non.

 _ **J'ai tant voulu la guerre**_

 _ **De corps qui se faisaient la paix**_

Non. Mon choix est fait depuis tellement longtemps. Depuis qu'il n'y a plus d'étincelle dans tes yeux. Tu me manques. Tu me manques tellement et, pendant que tu me fais voir le septième ciel avec ton déhancher si délicieux, j'ai une envie atroce de crier.

De crier ma peine, de crier ma colère. De la hurler au monde entier. A ce monde qui ne m'écoute même pas, à ce monde qui se fout de moi et qui rit en nous regardant s'accrocher l'un a l'autre de manière si désespéré. Je hurle ma déception, ma douleur et mes envies. Mes envies si fourbes, si ambitieuses …

Et, comme à chaque fois que tu me témoignes de ton affection si étrange et si agréable, j'espère. J'espère de cette espoir que seul les désespérés connaissent. Et mon cœur se déchire et se reconstruit à des vitesses qui dépassent l'entendement. Rapidement, je me sens trop plein, plein de sentiments contradictoires qui contrôlent mes pensées et mes gestes.

Et c'est dans cette état que je sens la jouissance me prendre. Si puissante et si soudaine. Mon corps entier tremble et je me cambre pendant que tu te répands en moi. Nous ne serons jamais aussi proche qu'à cet instant là. Je te sens sur tout mon corps pendant que tu tombes sur moi dans un gémissement rauque. J'entend tes halètements près de mon oreille et je passe mes deux bras sur tes épaules pour te serrer le plus possible contre moi.

Ce sera la dernière fois.

Mais, tu ne le sais pas encore et tu ne dois te douter de rien. Parce que, demain, je parts. Je parts pour toujours et si jamais nous devons nous revoir ce sera pour que l'un ou l'autre meurt. Je te serre près de moi et j'entend ton cœur battre. Alors comme ça, tu en as toujours un ? Je souris et tu te redresse pour m'embrasser.

Je m'abandonne à ton baiser. Le dernier. Puis, tu te laisses tomber sur le côté. Je te sens sortir de mon corps et j'émet une plainte à peine audible. Ma dernière à ton égard. Et quand je croise tes yeux, j'ai l'impression de revoir ceux de ton enfance. Tu m'offres un regard plein d'envie, de joie mais aussi de désespoir et de pardon. Tu veux dire quelque chose mais jamais tu n'y parviendras.

Je ne veux pas voir ce regard là sinon, je n'arriverai pas à partir.

Et je me demande si tu seras triste de voir que je ne reviendrai pas. Que je t'ai trahi de la pire des manières. Que la confiance que tu avais placé en moi c'est éclaté en des milliers de petits morceaux. Irréparables, Irremplaçables, Incorrigibles. Que feras tu ?

Je me lève.

\- Ne pars pas.

Mon corps c'est arrêté de bouger. Je me fige. Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Je ne me retourne pas. Je ne peux pas, si je me retourne, je vais aller me blottir entre tes bras et j'y resterai jusqu'à ma mort. Je ne dis rien et je continu à avancer mais tu m'appelles encore :

\- Reste Rossi …

Je pose une main sur ma poitrine. J'ai si mal. J'ai si mal de devoir partir. J'ai si mal parce que, je t'aime. Je t'aime, je t'aime … Je ferme les yeux et je tente un sourire. Un pauvre sourire minable. Non, je ne me retournerai pas. Non. Je réponds faiblement :

\- Je dois y aller.

Et je reprends mon chemin. Tu ne me retiens pas, tu ne me dis rien alors je prends ça comme un adieu de ta part. J'attrape mon T-shirt au passage que j'enfile rapidement. La porte se rapproche, quand je l'aurais franchi, rien ne seras plus jamais comme avant. Ma main se pose sur la poignée. Au fond de moi, je veux entendre ta voix appeler mon prénom. Mais rien.

Je suis sorti.

La prochaine fois que je te verrais, ce sera pour te tuer.

 _ **Je t'aime, je t'aime**_

 _ **Je t'aime, je t'aime.**_

* * *

 ** _Alors ?_**

 ** _Je vous ai pas perdu en route ? Non ? Alors sache que si tu me laisses un jolie mot, Doffy viendra te faire un petit bisous x)_**

 ** _Merci d'avoir lu !_**


End file.
